Lelouch switch to Luluko
by glitterfly06
Summary: When Lelouch is drag back and made him drink a drug that will turn him into a girl. What'll happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Code Geass

Its my first time writing a Rated M fanfic. This part is only an introduction. Please enjoy reading it.

* * *

It was already years since Lelouch came to Japan with his sister unfortunately, war broke out, he failed to protect his sister. After that Lelouch never thought of anything. He already lost his sister. The only thing left to him, the only thing that is precious to him.................

* * *

Lelouch sat down at the couch of the Student Council room thinking about how he ended here? Right, Milly Ashford forced him to. He can't say no to her 'cause she's the chairman's daughter. However, he does not have the mood on working on the stupid paperworks right now. It just so make him annoyed.

Shirley suddenly rushed in the Student Council room. Perfect timing!

"What's wrong Shirley? Why in a hurry?" Lelouch asked. Thank god Shirley came. I could make her do this paperworks. "Uh-uhmm. *pant* W-well" Shirley's still recovering her breath. "The Brittanian forces our looking for you, Lelouch". What??!! How'd they know where I am? Those damn, stupid people.

"Are you sure they want me?" Lelouch sweatdropped. His just wants to make sure "Uh-uhmm, well yeah"

SHIT!!! Just SHIT!!

* * *

"Lelouch" The emperor said.

"It's a surprise." Lelouch said "I've never though the emperor wanted to see me that much that he went to Ashford Academy himself" he added, not showing any signs of respect and familiarity to his father.

"Lelouch! Don't talk to the emperor like that!" Milly scolded. "It's alright young lady, I am his father after all"

"W-what??!!" she gulped, she was in a state of shock.

"If it's okay with you young lady, I would like to borrow my young man"

"Ofcourse, Your Highness." Milly immediately rushed out.

"I would like to ask you. What do you want from me?" Lelouch asked straight-forward. "I want you to come back to Brittania" he replied, trying to hold Lelouch's arm.

"Was that a joke?" holding back his arm. "You sent us here knowing that there'll be a war and that's why Nunnally is dead! And now you want me back?!" pointing his finger to his father. "That's why I want you back. You're the only child Marianne has."

"And you want me to buy that? Hell no!!" Lelouch burst out with anger. "If you don't want to listen to me, then I have to take you back by force."

The brittanian army surrounded Lelouch. Without him realizing it, an "electric gun" shoot him in the ribs making him faint. (I dunno how you call it)

* * *

"Uh-hun. W-where am I?" a little pitched voice came out to Lelouch, "W-what happened to my voice?" he touched his neck to find the sorce of the problem.

"I see you're awake now." A blonde short-haired man spoke."Schneizel, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked. "Im just here to see if the drug works perfectly fine."

"W-what drug?" Lelouch asked with confusion. Suddenly, Schneizel reached out for Lelouch's chest.

"Uhnn!!" Lelouche moaned. "Hmm.. even your reactions seem to bit a little girly. So the drug works high as expected."

"What the heck! Why do I have breasts! Did you did some kind of operation to me???!!!" Lelouch screamed, touching "her" enlarge chest. "Hahahaha" Scneizel laughed hard "I told awhile ago it was a drug Luluko"

"Don't you ever call me Luluko, you bastard!"

* * *

The part where Lelouch changed to being Luluko is kinda comedic. Im just not good at proofreading my own stories.

Reviews please!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Code Geass!

* * *

Luluko: Hey why is this fanfic Rated M?

glitterfly06: 'cause you're gonna have sex

Luluko: W-what?! I-im not ready!

Schneizel: Then I'm gonna teach you.

Luluko: Hell would I want that!! And I'm a man!

Schneizel: Does men have breasts?

glitterfly06: Maybe....

* * *

"L-leouch?" Cornelia asked with confusion. She dosen't expect to see his brother alive especially being a girl. "A-are you gay?"

"W-what?! Hell no!" Lelouch exclaimed. "I've been like this since morning thanks to him" pointing out to Schneizel.

"Hahahaha" Schneizel started to laugh again. "Don't laugh you bitch!"

"A-alright. It's just funny to look at your expression." he teased. "Wait. Onii-sama, why is Lelouch-" she was cut, though he already know what she meant.

"Oh well. It may be hard to believe but the emperor himself ask me to do this. He made Lloyd made a drug to turn a male into a female." he explained.

"Seriously?" Cornelia asked "What the hell did that dumb asshole think! Dragging me here and making me a girl! What bullshit is he thinking!" Lelouch burst in anger.

"My my, what foul mouth we have here."he scolded but in a low voice "Not appropriate for a girl"

"Why you shut up!!!" turn backwards and walks away.

"Lelouch where are you going?" Cornelia asked. "I'm just going to ask the old bag. " he continues to walk.

"I hope she doesn't make a scene." Cornelia murmured to herself.

"This sure is gonna be a show"Schneizel

* * *

Hallway-Brittanian Empire

"I really want to see that stupid old man!" Lelouch murmured to himself(?) "but how do I find him?" he continues to walk... and walk... and walk

"Oh-oh!!! I'm already tired walking!" sits down "What the hell is this place anyway?!" Lelouch complained. He never has quite the stamina to walk for hours and specially since he turned into a girl, nothing has gone his way.

"Miss?" a familiar voice said " what are you doing sitting in the hallway?"

"I don't have time talking with you. If you don't mind please go away" Lelouch said. Not even bothered to look who the person is.

"Oh, but you doesn't seem alright. Does anything hurt?" the man still continues to ask

"I said go away and mind your own business! What can you even do when my legs hurt?!" Lelouch said turning his head "You're so persis-"

She was cut. She never imagined that the guy talking to him looked like "him". Suddenly, she felt her tiny body floating in air. He was carrying her.

"W-what are you doing?" Lelouch asked, but with no sign of disapprovement.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, or you could rather called it that." he answered.

She's intensely looking at him.

His face, his voice no everything looks exactly like "him"

He really looks like his friend that had grown-up.

Though, she's wondering why he's wearing a brittanian army suit.

"Uhmm... can you stop looking at me like that. I'm not a rappist anyway. I won't harm you." he said. He was becoming a little irritated at the glare she's giving him.

"Oh-oh, I-uhh s-sorry...."

"It's alright. After all I carried you without permission so you might really think I'm a bad guy." he said jokingly

"T-that's not it! It's because you really looked like him." she said, though the last sentence was not merely heard.

"Hmm?" he was making her try to repeat it.

"No nothing! I was saying that you don't look bad with that poor face of yours!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" he laughed "Many people already said that I have this poor face but I'm glad, because if I didn't have them you might never come with me."

She blushed. Though she didn't know if she really might have.

"We're already here." he placed her in a sofa to sit "I'll just call Lloyd so wait here, okay?"

"Ok" (Wait did he just said Llyod?!)

* * *

**glitterfly06: **Hello^^! Sorry for the super late update~ I'm kinda lazy to make a new chapter. Anyways, I'm having a hard time deciding whether who Luluko should end up to....sigh~ REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. sorry for wrong grammars, I'm just not used to proofreading my works.


	3. Chapter 3

**glitterfly06: **I deeply apologize for not updating for a long time. I think it was almost for 2 years? I was deeply moved to read your reviews to continue this story. I hope that I won't destroy this story's plot . I almost forgot the ideas I had before~ Well please still support me. Arigato gozaimasu~ ありがとうございます

* * *

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Code Geass!

* * *

"Wait who's Llyod again?" Lelouch murmured. "I've been a lot different from what I was for a while now. Is it the effect of the drug? And now I'm kinda feeling sleepy"

Luluko defenselessly lied down the couch. She was sleeping soundly without caring about where she was. She was really sleepy.

"H-hey Suzaku! Why did you bring a girl here?" a tall young man with blonde-hair asked. His name is Gino Weinberg

"She was hurt and I can't just leave her alone. And it was unexpected that Llyod isn't here" it was the boy who carried her. His name was Suzaku. A Japanese citizen who is working under the Britannian empire despite the colonization of Japan which is now known as Area 11. "Well I'll just find him for awhile, please look for her."

"No problem"

Suzaku rashly went out to search for Llyod. He had actually no idea where he could have been because he was always in that place. (I dunno how to call it )

"She's so beautiful" Gino thought. Her lips was pink. She has a slender petite body and her skin is smooth. He gulped. When Suzaku leave, he suddenly felt temptation. He didn't know why, but the girl lying down the couch suddenly made him big. He's breaking in sweats. He don't know whether to wish for Suzaku to come back or to stay out for awhile. "She's hurt isn't she ?" He thought again. "If I massaged her, maybe I can help her since Suzaku would be having a hard time to look for Llyod."

His hands suddenly touched her body. He gulped again. "I'm just helping her aren't I ? But where is she hurt" He started groping her breasts. He groped it strongly making her moan for a little bit. It made him more excited. He started massaging her breasts slowly. He never expected it to be so soft. She let out a moan again. She can't help it anymore. It was rough. She woke up.

Gino was surprised, his hands are still massaging her breats. He don't know how to explain for what he did. He was absolutely wrong.

"I-it hurts" she grasped for air. It was the first time she felt this. She doesn't absolutely hate it but she doesn;t know if she likes it. "Please be gentle"

Gino was surprised once again. He never expected that this girl will let him continue.

"If you may, I really feel weird down. C-could you please check?" Luluko asked. She doesn't know why she's demanding this. She was completely lost. She only know that she feels hot and this man maybe the way to make her feel pleasure. His hands slowly went down. To her other lips. She let out a moan even he just touched her with her clothes. She was so sensitive that it made him want for her more. He undress her lower body. Her dripping pussy was exposed to him. He can't wait. He licked her. Inserting her tongue to the untouched opening. She moaned, so hard. She continue on letting out fluids. Then he inserted one finger in while his other hand was undressing her upper body. It was hard but he succeed. He's groping her breasts while putting his finger in and out her pussy. There was a weird sound. She continues on moaning.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise. "GINO!"

* * *

**glittefly0**6: OMG / I didn;t expect myself to wirte such a story ! Please review. Sorry I didn;t proofread so your open to tell me about my mistakes. Just don't say it so meanly~


End file.
